Un día dificil en la oficina
by Litro de Leche
Summary: el fic a continuacion es un crossover yaoi q' contiene una historia de amor muy dulce entre Zero de Candidate for Goddess y Nataku Naza en Soul Hunter.


**Un día dificil en la oficina**

Un día Zero Fue a solicitar empleo en una empresa que manufacturaba una granja agrícola de tipo industrial, alisto su curriculum y se presento en la entrevista ante Sheng-Kung, quien era el captador de personal de dicha corporación.

Después de estar durante casi dos horas en la sala de espera sus pupilas aun estaban dando vueltas, entonces salió Kizna y le dijo: -Adelante

Mmm interesante joven Enna, es usted egresado de la GOA -Dijo Sheng-kung al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo al curriculum

En efecto -Respondió Zero, quien trataba de disfrazar sus nervios con una actitud de estar muy seguro de si mismo

Buscamos a alguien con suficiente inteligencia como para conformar parte de nuestro comité ejecutivo

Entendido

Después de estar alrededor de 40 minutos en la entrevista fue contratado.

Esta bien, mañana mismo empezaremos pues, esperamos que su estadía aquí sea provechosa.

En su primer día de trabajo Zero se presento ante el comité ejecutivo con cinco minutos de retraso, al entrar en la sala del ayuntamiento estaban todos ya instalados.

Buenos dias -Dijo Zero en vos alta mientras jadeaba.

ˆoˆ Hola, te estábamos esperando, señores les presento a Zero Enna, a partir de hoy será nuestro compañero de trabajo -Dijo Dakki, Ella era la presidenta, a su derecha estaba Kizna, su secretaria, luego le seguían Raishinshi, Nataku y un asiento vació (osea el que le correspondía), luego venia Hiead, quien tenia a su lado a Sheng-kung y después de este Gareas, por ultimo estaba Erts.

Todos lo miraron ôÕ

Lamento llegar tarde, es que...

No importa, toma asiento por favor -Dijo Dakki

Zero se sentó entre Nataku y raishinshi y en horas de la mañana ya estaba entre aquella platica / conferencia

Erts: -Les estaba explicando las posibilidades de que la industria manufacture nuestro capital de modo que...

Ssssrrrggrupp! -Zero interrumpió sin querer sorbiendo con el pitillo el Toddy que tenia en la mesa

Lo siento -Dijo Zero y se ruborizo.

Continúe -Dijo Dakki.

Y así paso la mañana, Zero no menciono absolutamente nada pero apunto en su ordenador todo lo dicho en ese momento. También había estado observando detenidamente a su compañero de junto Nataku, este al percatarse de que estaba siendo observado también se quedo mirándolo y Zero esquivo la mirada, al cabo de un rato lo volvió a mirar y todavía estaba allí, viéndolo, con esa expresión de frialdad en su rostro que no parecía cambiar nunca.

Al llegar el mediodía los ejecutivos bajaron al restaurante, cada quien por su cuenta, Zero también quiso ir pero se percato de que no tenia plata, entonces decidió solo esperar a que terminara la hora de almorzar para incorporarse a su puesto de trabajo nuevamente.

¿Por que no vas con los demás a almorzar? -Pregunto Nataku a Zero

estee... es que no tengo hambre.

¿No tienes hambre o no tienes dinero?

ammm... ¿por que no estas tu almorzando con tus amigos?

Por que estoy platicando contigo

P mmm buen punto -En ese momento su estomago hizo GRRRRRRR

Parece que dejasa tu estomago hablar por ti

Zero parecía un tomate debido al rojo color que tomaron sus mejillas

no importa toma esto -Nataku le facilito a Zero un vale para almorzar en el fastfood del edificio, yo te acompañare

... Gracias -Dijo Zero tartamudeando, pero volviendo en si le dijo: -¿Oye pero que acaso el fastfood no queda en el último piso de la torre?

Sep

pero cierran todas las salidas y el elevador durante el mediodía, además son 1000 pisos

tranquilo, de eso me encargo yo

Nataku pasó su mano por la espalda de Zero y lo sujeto por el costado apretándolo contra su cuerpo, Zero se puso completamente rojo y de pronto sintió como sus pies se separaban del suelo y sin darse cuenta se recargo con sus manos en el hombro de Nataku. Así despegaron para luego aterrizar en el penthouse donde almorzaron juntos en el fastfood.

Cuando terminaron se agolparon a lo largo de un pasillo en una avenida a la luz del sol, algo inusitado en dos ejecutivos. Estuvieron platicando acerca de ellos, de la corporación, etc.

¿Pero que cosas tienes en las manos? -Pregunto Zero a Nataku

Estos brazaletes son armas para defenderme. -Tomo una pausa y luego dijo -También podría defenderte a ti con ellos -Al decirle esto se acerco y lo tomo por su brazo, lo examino y le dijo -Dudo mucho que con el numero 88 tatuado en tu muñeca te puedas defender

Este ultimo comentario hizo sentir un poco incomodo a Zero.

¿Es que acaso tu eres de otro planeta? -Pregunto Zero, quien estaba estupefacto ante su presencia

Nataku aguardo un instante mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y apunto con su dedo hacia el cielo. Esa fue toda su respuesta.

En ese momento Hiead, junto con Kizna y Raishinshi se dirigían al edificio donde trabajaban y vieron a Nataku acompañando a Zero. Raishinshi y Nataku eran mejores amigos. Zero y Hiead eran los típicos amigos y rivales. Ambos habían sido compañeros en la GOA y todo el tiempo competían entre si para responderle al otro por algo que dijo, y probar que estaba equivocado. Tanto Raishinshi como Hiead no podían evitar sentirse excluidos, a ambos les parecía que tal vez haya sido un error admitir a Zero en el comité ejecutivo, pero Kizna les decía: -vaya, que bonito que Nataku y Zero hayan hecho amistad.

Seh

Seh

Respondieron Hiead y Raishinshi aunque irónicamente.

Cuando eran las 1:00 PM todos se reincorporaron a sus respectivas oficinas. Y durante el transcurso de la tarde allí permanecieron cumpliendo con las instrucciones que les habían sido encomendadas por Dakki, hasta que termino el día. Cuando Raishinshi volvió a ver a Nataku le pregunto por lo que habían hecho el y Zero, pero Nataku se limito a contestarle:

solamente lo acompañe en el almuerzo para que no se sintiera solo.

¿0k, vienes a mi apartamento esta noche? Acabo de adquirir un nuevo juego de nintendo -A menudo Nataku y Raishinshi se quedaban en el apartamento de este último y allí permanecían toda la noche, platicando, tomando vino blanco, etc.

no, gracias tengo planes.

esta bien

Zero se alistaba para marcharse, estaba agotado después de su primer día de trabajo pero estaba feliz porque había hecho amistad con Nataku, de hecho, no había dejado de pensar en el toda la tarde que estuvo en su oficina, de pronto knock knock

Adelante

Entro Kizna en la oficina

disculpe joven Enna...

Zero, puedes hablarme de "tu"

ññ 0k esta bien, la Srta. Dakki necesita verlo en su oficina

oO ¿por que no uso el altavoz?

Creo que no quiere que los demás sepan

bien, en un momento estaré allí. Por cierto, me gusta tu cabello color fucsia, aunque te verías mejor sin gorra

Kizna se sonrojo al oír esto

¿Me dejarías verlo? por favor, anda

no

vamos, no seas egoísta. -y le quito la gorra levantándola por la viscera, dejando al descubierto sus orejas de perro, acto seguido Kizna le dio un golpe en su ojo derecho y estando furiosa le dijo:

¡Insolente hasta el fin!

No es para tanto, me gustan tus orejas de perro, en serio, lo juro.

Zero estaba conciente de que había cometido un craso error.

son un defecto de nacimiento, te pido que no te burles.

No tengo motivo para hacerlo. -Dijo Zero tratando de remediar su falta

Después de ese incidente Zero se dirigió a la oficina de Dakki, una ves adentro sintió un escalofrío, como si estuviera en la oficina del director cuando era niño. Al tiempo que servía café en su taza de metal y sazonaba con sal un huevo duro que tenía sobre su escritorio, Dakki le dijo:

Me da gusto verte, necesito que realices una presentación para mañana a primera hora -acto seguido le entrego un carpeta gruesa que contenía todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo su tarea encomendada papales, papeles, papeles, graficas, papeles, documentos, información y mas papeles etc. etc. etc.

¿Es una broma verdad?

que cosas tienes, somos una compañía seria

Zero estaba estupefacto, estaba cansado y aun así tenia que matarse toda la noche para cumplir con su trabajo.

Cuando iba saliendo se topo con Nataku, quien lo estaba esperando en las puertas del edificio. Al verlo, Zero le contó lo sucedido y Nataku se ofreció a ayudarlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

No te preocupes, no quiero molestarte

Mira Zero, a Dakki a veces le provoca ser cruel con sus empleados, así que lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es ayudarte, se que estas cansado y no quiero darte una mala impresión de nuestra compañía

Pero Nataku no lo se, es mucho trabajo y tendremos que madrugar...

insisto

Así que Zero acepto la ayuda de Nataku y se fueron juntos a su apartamento, encendieron el computador y pusieron su esmero en terminar la tarea que le había sido encomendada a Zero. Estuvieron toda la noche pero al fin terminaron a las 2:30 AM y debían presentarse en la junta a las 8:00 AM

No se como puedo pagar lo que has hecho por mi, eres un gran amigo y de no ser por ti no habría podido terminar esto yo solo, lamento haberte hecho trabajar hasta la madrugada

no te preocupes, lo disfrute

a? a? a?

aun estaban frente a la computadora en el apartamento de Zero y Nataku se acerco a el, aparto de su frente un mechón de cabello que le tapaba un ojo el que tenia el moretón hecho por Kizna y le dio un beso al que Zero respondió con el mismo fervor, poco a poco sintió como sus lenguas se fundieron la una con la otra y cada ves se deleitaban mas y mas, fue un beso bastante largo y Nataku que tenia a Zero abrazado por el abdomen fue bajando hasta sus genitales, y metió la mano por su short, Zero ya no besaba a su compañero en la boca, había bajado hasta su pecho y le humedecía con la lengua sus pezones haciendo a un lado su camiseta blanca, luego Nataku fue desabrochándole el short a Zero y con ambas manos se lo termino de bajar, también le abrió su camisa negra sin mangas y volvieron a besarse, esta ves con poca tela encima, Nataku le coloco su mano en la cabeza y fue bajándolo haciendo un poco de fuerza, fue bajando hasta su donde estaba su pene, se lo saco y empezó con la succión, llegaba hasta su garganta, podía sentir la pelvis en su cara, y al cabo de un rato se corrió dentro de su boca, Zero lo trago pero quedo un poco afuera que le chorreaba por la comisura de sus labios, luego Nataku lo hizo recostar en un mueble cuya altura era un poco menor a la de su ombligo, estando boca arriba le abrió las piernas y al ver que temblaba le dio un beso para que no tuviera miedo, entonces se apoyo en su cintura y le introdujo la totalidad de su miembro, cuando hizo esto Zero no pudo evitar soltar tan solo una lagrima y después solo daba unos gemidos que le hacían ver mas dulce el dolor, iba aumentando su velocidad gradualmente, y mientras mas rápido iba, con mas volumen se podían escuchar los gemidos de Zero, finalmente exploto, pero no termino ahí, cuando Zero creía que iba a salir, Nataku empezó otra ves, esta ves con mas fuerza que la anterior y Zero ya no aguantaba mas, sentía que algo se desgarraba en su interior, pero luego rompió de nuevo y esta ves si salió como debía, ambos estaban sudando, cansados, Nataku se abalanzo sobre Zero, quien aun permanecía en la misma posición, lo beso y se recostaron.

Flashback

Raishinshi: "estaba recostado en mi recamara, con los brazos por detrás de mi cabeza, no lograba conciliar el sueno, estaba pensando en Nataku, mi mejor amigo, y Zero, el nuevo compañero cuya presencia me hacia sentir raro, y sin duda alguna a Hiead y a los demás también, así que decidí desplegar mis alas celestiales y salir por la ventana, así pondré mis pensamientos en orden, al cabo de un rato, después de pasar una quebrada, me dirigí a un lugar en el que no había estado antes, se trataba de un edificio con la forma cilíndrica partida a la mitad, y en la azotea había un helicóptero estacionado".

Fin del flashback

Nataku estaba dándole la espalda a la ventana, y Zero frente a ella, estaban abrazados, ambos se sentían muy a gusto con el calor del otro, de pronto Zero vio en la ventana una silueta muy familiar, como de una persona, tenia alas como alas de un murciélago esa piel obscura era similar a la de Raishinshi, sin duda era el, quien como siempre estaba despojado de camisa y esta ves sus ojos tenían una tonalidad roja como si estuvieran inyectados de sangre.

A la mañana siguiente después de haber dormido abrazados por tan solo unas 5 horas, Nataku y Zero se sentían dichosos por su merito. Se dirigieron al Edificio industrial donde trabajaban y a primera hora en la sala del ayuntamiento Zero se lucio ante Dakki y el resto del comité ejecutivo, Hiead intentaba hacerle quedar mal haciéndole preguntas pero en cuanto a los demás se decían unos a otros: "mmm bastante bien" al final Zero reconoció a Nataku por su contribución.

flashback

De antemano, Raishinshi y Hiead habían planeado darle una lección a Zero, así que aprovecharían el momento en el que este se encontrara desprevenido, Raishinshi por haberse sentido traicionado por parte de Nataku estaba convencido de que Zero era el único culpable. En cuanto a Hiead, La envidia que sintió después de haber escuchado de parte de Raishinshi los acontecimientos que pasaron entre Zero y Nataku lo obligo a tomar manos en el asunto.

Fin del flashback

Luego Zero sintió la necesidad de ir al baño a hacer del 1, de pronto entraron sus dos enemigos y Zero los ignoro aunque con cierta angustia

wow ºº debes haber tenido una noche muy dura -le dijo Hiead sarcásticamente

¿a que te refieres? Pregunto Zero al tiempo que se subía los pantalones

No te hagas el tonto, no somos tarados, Nataku lo sabe muy bien y hemos decidido que definitivamente fue un error haberte admitido en nuestro comité ejecutivo, así que serás juzgado ante todos, después de esto no volverás a este lugar. Dijo Raishinshi

Créenos es lo mejor para ti tonto, deficiente -Hiead completo la frase en su mente

Luego Raishinshi lo sujeto con una mano por el cuello y con la otra le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con el que le saco todo el aire. Antes de irse, Hiead escupió el suelo donde estaba Zero.

Después se levanto y recorrió el pasillo buscando a Nataku, no para contarle lo sucedido, sino para contar con su apoyo en esa circunstancia, entonces se topo con Gareas, este al verlo noto que estaba bastante pálido y se dio cuenta de que tenia un poco de fiebre, todo había sucedido tan de golpe, así que lo escolto hasta la enfermería donde estuvo en descanso un tiempo hasta la tarde y se sintió mejor.

Nataku se dirigió a la oficina de Zero y al entrar había un olor extraño en el aire, Zero tenia ambas piernas contra su pecho, y con los brazos las estaba rodeando, cuando le pregunto lo que le pasaba Zero alzo la cara y noto que había estado llorando, después le contó lo sucedido. Nataku se indigno al oír esto y próximamente exigiría ante la junta que Hiead y Raishinshi fueran severamente sancionados por los acontecimientos que habían cometido dentro de las instalaciones.

Fugen era el árbitro, y Taikobou el abogado de ambas partes. todos los ejecutivos estaban allí presentes y tanto Hiead como Raishinshi explicaron ante todos un montón de blasfemias con las que quisieron hundir a Zero y a Nataku, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho, puesto que no confiaban en Zero, y les parecía que las acciones de Nataku no eran dignas de el, pero al final Zero dijo todo lo que en verdad había sucedido y Fugen se dio cuenta de que era un hombre justo y debía tener la razón después de haber oído lo que tenia que decir, en ese momento todos se indignaron.

De pronto Kizna intervino:

esto es estupido¿por que no hacen la paz y terminan con esto?

Zero dijo - Me parece bien.- y luego tendió su mano a Raishinshi y Hiead, pero estos se negaron, no podían aceptar asi que le dijeron: -Necio, lo dices por que tu no has salido dañado. Zero se quedo estupefacto, el único perjudicado era el. Pero en ese momento Dakki dijo:

0k esta bien, pues entonces votemos. «Si» para darle la razón a Zero y Nataku, asi ellos dos podrán permanecer en sus puestos de trabajo. «No» para dársela a Hiead y raishinshi y Los dos anteriores deberán ser sancionados severamente y eliminados osease despedidos

Sheng kung: NO

Erts: SI

Gareas: Si

Fugen: SI

Dakki: NO

Taikobou: NO

Ok tenemos un empate hasta ahora, Kizna te corresponde romper el empate.

Así que Kizna se mantuvo un largo rato pensando, no sabia que hacer, estaba molesta por el incidente con Zero el otro día, pero también sentía interés por el así que decidió después de mucho pensarlo.

Si

Al oír esto los que votaron «No» se sintieron decepcionados, salvo Dakki, quien cambio su voto a «SI» después de que Kizna voto

Zero estaba feliz y le echo los brazos al cuello a Nataku después de todo mantuvo su fe y el problema fue solucionado, luego Hiead y Raishinshi se acercaron

Lamentamos lo ocurrido, les pedimos disculpas por ello -Dijo Hiead agachando la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros

¿a que se debe? Pregunto Nataku

a que tanto Hiead como yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que de no haber sido por tu y Zero, el y yo no nos habríamos acercado tanto como para darnos cuenta de que nos gustamos -contesto Raishinshi.

Hiead, quien estaba a su lado se sonrojó y lo jalo hacia su oficina para no seguir en esto.

Después de que hicieron las paces, Kizna estaba con Dakki en su oficina, y le pregunto:

Srta. Dakki, me puede decir por que cambio su voto a favor de Zero y Nataku.

ammm... no lo pude evitar, después de ver lo que tu hiciste algo en mi me obligo a hacerlo.

¿a que se refiere? se sonroja ligeramente

me gustan tus orejas de perro XD

FIN +

Nota: o.O es mi 1er fic 0k asi q' please sean amables, XD. Estoy trabajando en mi 2do fanfic el cual no es yaoi, pero le estoy poniendo mucho esmero asi q' espero q' lo lean es de varios caps y estoy seguro sera una bomba! Los tomatazos, lluvias de verduras o de virus, golpes, globos con agua u orine me los mandan a: o o 


End file.
